


Like A Prayer

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont think there is anything else, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, This is Purely Porn, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: I hear you call my name and it feels like homeor the one where Louis blindfolds Harry and they have some fun.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 23





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> So let's just acknowledge that I am terrible at summaries when the plot is well, there is no plot, it's just porn. This was inspired by Madonna's song Like A Prayer that always makes me a little gayer when I listen to it. Thank you as always to my lovely platonic soulmate, Tori for texting me while I wrote this and she was writing a very different type of fic. 
> 
> I would also like to make a note that in this fic Harry and Louis don't use a condom when engaging in penetrative sex. They are married in this little fic so I didn't find it necessary to have them use protection. However, a condom is later introduced to perform oral sex. Make sure you are engaging in safe and consensual sex! Don't lick a dick that was in your ass. That is a friendly and nonjudgemental PSA from me to you.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, staying informed and going out to vote if you are in the US.

Music was blaring from the speakers into the room, hands and mouths were exploring Harry's body at the request of Louis and the consent of Harry. Someone's hands ghosted over Harry's nipples causing him to pull against the silk fabric that was restraining his hands tied to the ceiling. Whoever it was did it again causing a moan to escape Harry's raspberry colored lips although no one could hear it over the sound of the music. Hands moved over his stomach and down his thighs but never close to his aching cock. 

"Please," Harry spoke up, his voice strained by pleasure and not using his voice in the past thirty minutes. 

If anybody heard Harry, they didn’t make a move to act further or try and touch him where he wanted them to most. Another wave of bass came from the speakers and Harry lost himself in it for a moment. The sound, the loss of sight due to the blindfold, and the hands touching him were overwhelming. Harry wondered if it was too much if he would have to color out and end this treat that Louis had been planning for weeks. He felt an itch starting in his chest and thrummed to the beat of the music as Harry tried to calm his racing thoughts. He knew he was safe, Louis had discussed this with Harry beforehand and Harry knew Louis would never let anything bad happen to him. Louis was in the room with him, Harry couldn’t see him nor could he feel his hands amongst the crowd but he could sense him. So he took a deep breath and tugged in the restraint to ground himself. 

Another set of hands pinched his nipples and twisted them, causing Harry to twist and moan at the feeling. He could feel someone kissing up his chest and he started pleading for more, pleading for them to put their mouth on his nipples and suck. The bass was building in the song and the itch in his chest turned into adrenaline and he was expecting something to happen when the beat dropped again. And something did, but it wasn’t what Harry was hoping for. The second the beat came in, the music stopped and no one was touching him. The room was quiet and he couldn’t feel a single person on him or around him. Harry strained to hear footsteps, to hear anything that would let him know what was going on but all he heard was a door shut and the itch in Harry’s chest began to rise again. 

“Louis? Sir?” Harry asked, twisting around and trying to bump into someone, preferably Louis.

“I’m right here, princess.”

Harry jumped at the sound of Louis’ right beside him before he relaxed, Louis was still there, he hadn’t left and Harry was safe. Louis’ voice in the quiet of the room sounded like an angel and Harry desperately wanted to touch him, wanted to kiss him, and worship him.

“Sir,” Harry moaned. “I want to touch you, kiss you, please.” 

Louis walked up to Harry so they were nose to nose and turned his head to the side and kissed Harry, causing him to gasp into his open lips and kiss him back. Harry’s wrists tugged on the chain and he walked further until his chest bumped with Louis’ but Louis backed away. Harry whined and stomped his foot, causing Louis to swat Harry’s ass. 

“Careful, princess. You don’t want me to punish you do you?”

Harry shook his head. “No, no Sir, I can be good. I’ll be good I’m sorry,” Harry rushed out. 

Louis didn’t say anything, he simply walked around Harry and admired his husband like this; hung from the ceiling, left nearly naked and wanting. Harry was always gorgeous, it didn’t matter the time of day if he was ill or just woken up. Hands tied to the ceiling and only in a pair of black lace underwear, he looked ethereal. The silk fabric around his wrists made him look delicate and the blindfold that matched his underwear and the fabric on his wrists contrasted against his skin flawlessly. Louis wanted to kiss and lick every part of his skin, he has done so many times before but it always feels like the first time when they play like this. 

With his hands behind his back and Louis stood far enough away that Harry couldn’t feel his body, Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry’s back. Harry pushed back against the feeling so Louis stepped back again, and repeated the process until he kissed every inch of his back. Louis walked to Harry’s front and while he wanted to keep up the act, at the sight of Harry’s toned chest and pecs that have grown since he has worked out. When Harry is feeling particularly feminine, he’ll wear a bralette causing his already protruding pecs to look like real breasts and it causes both he and Harry to lose their breath. Louis brought his hand to Harry’s chest and cupped his left breast, causing Harry to moan.

“Lou, Lou sir, please touch me.”

Louis leaned forward and took Harry’s nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, Harry bucked his hips forward and while Louis was trying not to touch Harry too much at once, Louis couldn’t help but put his hand on Harry’s right breast and squeeze it before pinching the nipple. He switched sides and repeated the motion until Harry was a panting, nearly crying mess above him. 

“I’m so close, Sir, please keep going, please, let me cum, I’ll be your good boy, I’ll clean up the mess, please please please,” Harry chanted. 

Louis clicked his teeth and shook his head despite Harry not being able to see him. “No, Harry. That’s not how I want you to cum” Harry choked out a sob. “I have plans for us, plans for you to be the good boy I know you can be.”

“The best boy!” Harry cried out. “I can be the best boy, your best boy daddy.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile, unabashed and fondly at the nickname. Louis knew Harry was further into his headspace and Louis couldn’t wait to keep playing with him. “You are my best boy. So you’re not going to cum until daddy says so, right?” 

“Yes,” Harry answered quickly as he stood up straight. “Yes, Sir.” 

“I am going to untie you from the ceiling now okay, princess?”

Harry nodded so Louis quickly worked on untying the note and held onto Harry’s hips as Harry got used to the feeling of his arms being down again. Louis quickly inspected the skin and made sure there weren’t any blisters or rashes. Harry’s skin looked fine so Louis kissed each wrist bone before dropping his wrists. 

“Get on your knees, Harry,” Louis demanded. 

Harry instantly complied, his hands resting beautifully on his thighs as he presented himself to Louis. Louis slowly walked around Harry, eyeing him up and admiring his beautiful technique of kneeling, he really did look like a princess anytime he was on his knees. 

“This is what you’re going to do,” Louis spoke once he was in front of Harry again. “You’re going to suck me off and only stop when I tell you. If you do a good job then I will let you fuck me, do you understand me?” 

Harry gasped and nodded his head desperately. “Yes sir, yes.” 

Louis quickly stripped off his clothes and tossed them to the side of the room, he knew Harry would be upset that he was so careless but Louis didn’t care about his clothes when his beautiful boy was kneeling in front of him.

“I’m right in front of you baby, go ahead and touch.”

Harry’s hands were on Louis’ legs before he could even finish speaking. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ legs and over his thighs, Harry kissed anywhere he could and sucked Louis’ down in one motion. Louis dipped his head back and moaned at the feeling of Harry swallowing him down. Harry’s mouth was made for his, Louis was positive. His raspberry colored lips and wide-set mouth were made to suck Louis down and bring him the utmost pleasure. Harry loving the experience, loving being on his knees for Harry made it all better for Louis. There were a lot of things the couple shared their love of and Harry’s service kink was one of the top five. 

“You feel so good, pet, you’re doing so well,” Louis praised. “Just a little faster, yeah?” 

Harry took the guidance in stride and picked up the pace and hollowed out his cheeks as he did so, earning a breathy moan of his name tumbling from Louis’ lips. Louis has always loved calling Harry pet names and Harry loves hearing them but nothing is better to Harry than hearing Louis whisper or shout his name in ecstasy. It causes Harry to fall further into subspace and further into the mindset that all he can think about is bringing Louis to the same pleasure field. Harry worked faster, he did as many tricks as he could to bring Louis to the edge of orgasm. With a flick of his tongue, Louis doubled over and pulled his aching cock out of Harry’s mouth.

“Daddy?” Harry called into the room. “I’ll do better, please.”

Harry stuck his tongue out of his mouth and tried to pull Louis in by his legs but Louis wouldn’t budge. “You were the perfect princess, my best boy. I’m going to let you fuck me now. I’m going to help you to the bed and I want you to touch yourself but don’t come, understand? Color?”

“Green daddy and I understand.” Louis helped Harry stand up and helped him on the bed and situated the pillows under his head to make sure Harry was comfortable and he helped slide off Harry’s underwear and gently placed them on the table beside the bed. “Are you leaving daddy?”

“No baby, I’m going to be right here. I’m going to prep myself since you have that blindfold on. I know how much you love to help Daddy but I think it is best if I do it, just this once.”

Harry pouted but he didn’t say anything as he started to slowly stroke his cock. Louis grabbed the lube from the table and coated his fingers before moving in a better position to open himself up. Louis watched as Harry worked over himself and was immensely proud when he saw Harry pause to make sure he didn’t come without his permission. After what felt like hours to Harry, Louis maneuvered himself over Harry’s body and finally kissed his husband for the first time since starting the scene. Harry eagerly kissed back and removed his hands from himself entirely to hold onto Louis’ lips. 

“I’m going to help you enter me, Harry, it’s going to be different since you can’t see.”

“I’ll be careful Daddy, never want to hurt you.”

Louis smiled and caressed Harry’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “I know sweet boy, I know.”

It was a bit of a struggle but Louis finally found the right position and slowly sunk down onto Harry’s cock. Both of them groaned at the feeling and Louis had to put his hands on Harry’s hips to stop him from moving. Once Louis was adjusted, he slowly started to circle his hips and moved his hands onto Harry’s chest, cupping his breasts again. He groped Harry’s chest causing Harry to thrust up into Louis. Louis immediately stopped his movements and brought his hand to Harry’s hair and tugged harshly. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry gasped. “I’m sorry, it felt so good daddy. It feels so good when you play with my tits, please, I’m sorry.”

“I am letting you fuck me, Harry. This is for my pleasure, not for yours. You move when I tell you to, got it?” 

“Yes,” Harry sobbed. “Yes. Let me please you, let me show you I can be good.”

“Don’t move unless I tell you.” 

Harry nodded and brought his hips back down on the bed and stayed still. Louis loosened his hold on Harry’s hair and dipped down to kiss the skin just below his ear. 

“Color?” 

“Green, so green.” 

Louis kissed the same spot before sitting up and placing his hands back on Harry’s chest and moving his hips rapidly causing Harry to moan and dip his head back into the pillow. Harry marveled in the feeling and the pleasure of Louis taking what he wanted from Harry, from using Harry as a prop. Harry was merely there as a means to an orgasm for Harry and that fact sent chills down Harry’s body. Louis always called Harry his muse and now, laying in bed with Louis taking what he wanted Harry felt like he was in a dream. 

“You feel so good, make me feel so full baby,” Louis panted as he slowed his movements and rested his forehead against Harry’s as he caught his breath. 

“Let me move, please. I’ll make it feel so good, you deserve to relax and let me do all the work. Let me take you there, daddy.”

Louis shuddered and picked his head up and moved so he could nip at Harry’s ear. “Make me cum, princess and I’ll let you cum as well.” 

Harry slid his arms around Louis’ back and propped his feet on the bed so he had better leverage and started to thrust up into Louis as fast as he could. Louis cried out in pleasure and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and tugged on it with every thrust up. 

“Fuck baby, that’s it, that’s it. You’re doing so well for me, you’re making me feel so good.”

With Louis’ encouragement, Harry moved faster and harder causing one of his legs to slip out from underneath him. The sudden movement caused a new angle that made Harry hit Louis' prostate spectacularly. 

“Yes,” Louis yelled. “Right there baby, keep going, make daddy cum.”

That’s all the encouragement Harry needed to keep up his movements. He held onto Louis’ shoulders and pounded into him relentlessly; the sounds of Harry’s thighs hitting Louis’ ass reverberated around the room causing both men to moan in pleasure. Harry pounded into Louis and held him there as he bucked his hips deeply into Louis causing Louis to cum untouched over his and Harry’s chest. Harry worked Louis through it and kissed wherever he could, Harry didn’t even know where he was kissing but he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop. 

“You did so good, love, made daddy feel so good,” Louis reassured Harry and kissed Harry’s swollen lips. “I’m going to make you feel good now, okay?” 

“Can I take the blindfold off? Wanna see you when I cum, please daddy?”

“Yeah, okay just give me a second, okay?” 

Louis carefully pulled off of Harry, causing Harry to whine at the loss of feeling of Louis being around him. Louis turned on the bedside light and turned off the overhead light and walked back to the bed. 

“I’m going to take the blindfold off of you now, baby boy. I want you to keep your eyes closed for a few seconds and let yourself adjust to the light.” 

Harry listened to Louis’ instructions and kept his eyes closed and while he did so, Louis got a condom out of the drawer and slipped it onto Harry. He slowly slid his mouth over Harry’s aching cock as Harry blinked his eyes open. 

Harry smiled lazily down at Louis and giggled. “Hi handsome,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly and sucked Harry further into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he did so. “Daddy, I’m so close, I’ve been good, right?”

Louis released Harry from his mouth and kissed one of the laurel tattoos on his hip. “You have been the best boy, you can cum whenever you are ready.”

“Oh, thank you,” Harry breathed out. “Thank you, thank you.”

“Such good manners,” Louis mumbled before sucking Harry down and taking as much of him in his mouth as he could. 

It didn’t take much for Harry to let go, chanting Louis's name and holding his shoulders tightly. Louis slid off of Harry’s cock and slipped the condom off carefully and tied it up and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can. Louis placed delicate kisses up Harry’s body, causing him to giggle and wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly. 

“You made me feel so good daddy, thank you,” Harry sighed. “You know just how to take care of me and make sure I feel safe and loved, this was perfect. Tonight was perfect and I love you,” Harry spoke softly, almost like a prayer as they both basked in the afterglow. 

“I love you, Harry. You did so well for me and I am so proud of you for trusting me with this. I know it was a lot in the beginning with all the people and not being able to see but you did so well, always so proud of my boy.” 

Harry preened under the compliments and let his eyes flutter close, ready to take a nap with his daddy and maybe go for another round in the middle of the night. Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder though and reminded him that they couldn’t sleep at the club. It wasn’t unheard of for couples to fall asleep at the BDSM club but it wasn’t something Harry nor Louis ever wanted to take part in.

“Dress me?” Harry asked with a pout. 

“Don’t I always?” Louis kissed Harry’s nose and got up. 

Louis got up first and went to the small bathroom attached to the bedroom and got a wet washcloth to clean Harry up and then himself. He got dressed first and helped Harry get dressed and let him sit down in a chair while Louis tore the sheets off the bed; it wasn’t a requirement, he knew the janitorial staff wore gloves but he still felt bad that other people cleaned up after them. Once the room was as clean as Louis could get it, he gathered their things and led a sleepy Harry out of the club and to the car. It was a cool night so Louis rolled the windows down and laced his fingers with Harry’s while he drove. At a red light, he turned to look at Harry who was already looking at him. His hair was everywhere and he still looked completely blissed out as he smiled at Louis.

“You’re like a dream to me,” Harry whispered as he brought their clasped hands to his lips and kissed Louis’ knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. You can find me on twitter and tumblr under the same username. Have a good day and wear a mask.


End file.
